Is it a Date?
by PervyPopsiclePrincess
Summary: Had Gray misunderstood him, or was Lyon setting him up for a date?


**Is it a Date?**

**PervyPopsiclePrincess**

* * *

"Lyon, you have your own guild, ya know. Quit showin' up at ours."

"I'm not going to seclude myself with them for eternity, Gray. Do you have a problem with me being here?"

Gray huffed with clear annoyance as he leaned against one of the pillars in Fairy Tail's guild hall, forcing himself to not roll his eyes at the fair haired man. He certainly had no problem with Lyon being here, in fact he preferred it when he was, but it seemed that he was only ever there for Juvia.

"Yeah." Gray growled, though it was clearly a lie. Lyon wasn't as dense as most of his friends, so he had probably figured that out. "Will ya just give up with Juvia? She doesn't like you." he spat. Normally he wouldn't involve himself in these things, however, it was the only way to cover up his lie.

"I'm not here for Juvia-chan." The honorific would have made it seem otherwise. He never used honorific to anyone other than Jura or Erza, to which he only used as a sign of respect, so using one with Juvia indicated clear feelings for her in Gray's mind. "I was wondering if you would like to go on a mission with me."

Gray's eyebrows raised a bit. "Oh yeah? What, is it askin' for two ice wizards or somethin'?"

"Yes, actually." Of course, that was the only reason.

"What if I say no?"

"What if I tell you that I already signed you up and you don't have a choice?"

"Did you?"

A nod.

"Fine." Gray gave in. "Only if you give me half of the reward."

"Did you think I wouldn't do that?" Lyon inquired, raising his chin slightly.

Gray only shrugged. Normally, Natsu would cheat him out of the reward, in any way he could, so he was having trouble believing the older wizard.

"When do we leave?" he said in a dead tone as he took a seat at one of the tables.

"Around six. When the sun is setting. At Hargeon's garden."

Gray almost snickered at the answer. What was this, a romantic meeting?

_But...is it?_ The raven haired man's face turned to a shade of red only seen in Erza's hair at the thought.

"Stop blushing, you moron. It's a job that needs to be preformed at night and we need to meet with the flower shop owner."

Gray almost felt his heart sink, but quickly shook his head to rid himself of the strange feeling. _Stop that! You don't like him. This isn't a date...! He's just a spiky haired idiot._ It seemed most of his friends were spiky haired idiots. Why did he feel so differently about this one?

"Okay. See ya then, I guess."

Gray spent the rest of the day up until then daydreaming. He was completely out of it; for some reason all he could think about was that stupid moron of an ice wizard. He _didn't_ like him, at all. Right?

The raven haired man approached the flower garden with a grumpy expression and his hands shoved in his pockets.

"Lyon?"

He didn't see the latter anywhere in the garden, and taking into consideration that Lyon was really, really hard to miss in a crowd, he was beginning to think the fair haired man wasn't there.

Sadness almost made itself visible on his expression.

_Quit actin' like he stood you up on a damn date or somethin'!_ he huffed in annoyance at himself. _It doesn't matter. I can wait for the flower shop guy and do the job myself._ He growled.

There was an enormous magnolia tree at the end of the garden that overlooked the sea by which the sun was setting. He shrugged and decided to wait at that location, since he hadn't watched the sun set in a while. It would be nice to see it again.

He leaned back against the tree and stared off into the sky, and eventually, closed his eyes.

"Hello."

His voice almost made Gray jump as the fair haired man seemingly appeared beside him.

"Hey!" Gray furiously turned to his senior pupil and narrowed his eyes with anger. "You stood me up!"

Shit. He wasn't supposed to say that.

"Stood you up?" Lyon repeated, chuckling, "Are we on a date?"

Gray's face went a red color once more. He huffed and turned away from Lyon.

After a few awkwardly quiet minutes, Lyon finally spoke up. "How did you figure it out?"

The raven haired man almost rolled his eyes again. "What? Figure what out?"

"That this was a date."

Gray's heart fluttered in his chest.

"W-What're you talkin' about?" he stuttered, doing a rather bad job at hiding his embarrassment.

"I told you to come here so I could do this."

Gray knew what that meant. He knew what that meant and Lyon was going to do it. His eyes went wide as the fair haired man's lips pressed against his own.

Though it only lasted a few seconds, it felt like an eternity that Gray certainly didn't want to leave from. He swore he saw stars; it was the most amazing thing he had felt in so long.

Much to Gray's dismay Lyon eventually pulled away with a chuckle. "I don't care if you like it or not, I love you."

Suddenly, it felt like he was hit in the back of his neck. The moment he opened his eyes he was on the grassy ground, leaned against the magnolia tree, with Lyon standing in front of him.

"What are you sleeping for? We have a job to do."

* * *

**A/N:** Hiiii guys! It's been forever since I posted something. So here's some Grayon floof bc I'm Grayon trash! xD

I wrote this for one of my friends while I was driving to the airport ovo I hope you all like it! Ehehe c:


End file.
